


оплошность

by named_Juan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), College, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/named_Juan/pseuds/named_Juan
Summary: Куроо мягче, чем старается показать.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 39





	оплошность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [parapraxis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753429) by [perennials](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perennials/pseuds/perennials). 



> Бета MsFlaffy

Куроо мягче, чем старается показать. Кей обнаруживает это спустя два месяца... ну, того — чем бы оно ни было — что между ними происходит: всех этих взглядов тайком, и порозовевших ушей, и случайных касаний рук под столом в библиотеке, и прочего шурум-бурума.

Университет — странное место. Присутствие в нем бывшего капитана Некомы ситуацию не улучшает. Кею и так более чем достаточно всех этих лекций, нависающих зданий и размытых лиц людей, чьи имена он, вероятно, должен бы уже знать, но не может вспомнить. Он не хочет иметь дело еще и с Куроо.

Но Куроо, твердо намеренный по максимуму излучать в атмосферу всякую фигню, видит это иначе. Он сталкивает с метафорического рабочего стола Кея тетради и ручки, а затем водружает себя в центре, по-детски болтая длинными ногами. Как-то раз в коридоре он влезает в личное пространство Кея, говорит: «Не ожидал встретить тебя здесь, Цукки», а сам ухмыляется, будто именно этого и ожидал.. Он устанавливает «дружеские отношения».

А потом возникают вот эти, не-дружеские.

Куроо мягче, чем старается показать. Когда Кей спотыкается на пустом месте и падает, потому что слишком загляделся на резкий контур лица Куроо, тот заходится поразительным смехом. Звук ужасный, потому что напоминает Кею привязчивые поп-песенки, в которых смысла, в целом, ноль, но из головы их никак не выкинуть. Вот и Куроо выкинуть не получается, что бы Кей ни делал.

Кею бы стоило задуматься, но когда Куроо заканчивает быть ужасным, он помогает Кею подняться и отряхивает, проходясь ладонями по телу, ногам и рукам.

— Проверяю, нет ли ушибов, — рассеянно бормочет он. Его прикосновения легкие и щекотные.

— Не нужно, — наконец выговаривает Кей. Еле-еле.

— Нужно. — Руки Куроо добираются до лица Кея и остаются там, поглаживая щеки большими пальцами. Кривая усмешка тающим маслом растекается по губам.

Кроме блеска дурацких, соблазнительных губ, от которых невозможно отвести взгляда, Кей замечает, что у Куроо покраснели уши. Это триумфальный момент: Куроо все же человек. Куроо невыносим, но он человек.

Без предупреждения Кей наклоняется и быстро целует его в щеку.

— Не нужно, — повторяет он. — Но я оценил.

Разворачивается и уходит.

///

Куроо мягче, чем старается показать, потому что голос возвращается к нему не сразу после того, как Кей споткнулся на пустом месте.

Он стоит в дверном проеме общажной комнаты Кея в обтягивающих джинсах и красном свитере (наверное, никогда не избавится от цветов Некомы и плавных кошачьих повадок, думает Кей), беспокойно постукивает носком черного найковского кроссовка по полу и кротко улыбается. Кей едва не роняет чашку с горячим шоколадом, но вовремя спохватывается. Семь вечера, на улице едва начинает смеркаться.

Как бы то ни было, голос — очень, надо сказать, приятный, — возвращается к Куроо и рассеивает весь этот безымянный шурум-бурум между ними. Куроо дает ему имя.

— Я влюблен в тебя. — Его улыбка слегка дрожит. Все-таки человек.

Вот оно, то, что Кей никак не мог произнести последние два месяца. Подчеркнутое вызывающе очаровательным розовым неоном — таким же, каким Куроо любит делать пометки в конспектах по экономике.

«Я влюблен в тебя», говорит Куроо так, будто не перевернул мир вверх дном, чтобы наступить на него. Как это жестоко с его стороны. Кей тоже хотел бы наступить на Куроо. Метафорически.

— Знаю, — отвечает Кей и не уходит, потому что Куроо — пришелец, читающий мысли и вступивший в сговор с Ойкавой с юридического. Он понимает, что Кей знает, чего не знает и что хотел бы узнать.

Тогда Куроо целует Кея, и тот перестает чего-либо хотеть. Сквозь туман жаркого дыхания, и пальцев в волосах, и бешено бьющегося сердца он думает, что синяки от падения, в общем-то, стоили этого. Все к лучшему.

Дурацкие соблазнительные губы Куроо оказываются очень мягкими, когда тот не улыбается так, словно задумал недоброе. Кея переполняют невероятные, захватывающие открытия. Кея переполняет…

Наверное, теперь можно признаться себе, и Куроо, и его прекрасным золотисто-карим глазам, что это любовь. Так Кей и поступает. Он признает.


End file.
